Ava's Happy Ending
by Mystique6
Summary: Ten years after her adventure in Egypt Ava is living with Rick and his family in England. She should be happy, but she's feeling discontent. That is until Ardeth shows back up in her life and drags her on another crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well here's the sequel. I hope you all like it. I was very happy to get back to Ava. She's one of my favorite of my original characters. Please enjoy and please review.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Mummy Returns. All rights belong to the writers and creators of the film.

* * *

Ava held back a sigh of relief as her date pulled into the driveway leading up to her brother's mansion. She always referred to it as her brother's place despite the fact that she lived there too. Evie and Rick had actually sectioned off a part of the home strictly for her when they bought the mansion, and she still resided there now. But the mansion never really felt like her home. When she thought of places that belonged to her she pictured the sand filled flat she'd rented in Cairo and the falling down house in Chicago. Those places were homes to her. She felt about the mansion the same way she'd felt about the orphanages she'd grown up in; a temporary residence until she found the place she really belonged.

Even after ten years living in the mansion she still felt her life was in a constant state of transition. She had thought reuniting with her brother and settling down would bring her peace and stability, but if anything she felt more on edge, and less and less content as time went on. Partying around with Jonathan was fun, but it couldn't go on forever. Gambling and flirting around at the pubs with men was tolerated when you were in your twenties, but now that she was in her thirties that behavior was deemed unacceptable. Maybe that was why she'd agreed to go out with her date tonight.

Frank Dillard was a sweet, and earnest man she'd met at a party three years ago, and he'd been after her skirt since the moment they met. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed dream, and a rather successful business man. A catch in the books of most woman, but Ava only saw who he wasn't. In fact, she had a tendency to notice the same thing about all of her dates in the past ten years. They weren't the desert man with the beautiful dark eyes and raven hair she'd fallen for in Egypt. Ten years later, and he was still all she could think about.

"Well, we're here," Frank's voice pulled Ava out of her thoughts and she blinked in surprise to realize they'd pulled up to the front of the house already.

She turned and smiled at Frank. "I had a lovely time tonight," she told him. "Thank you for the dinner."

She went to let herself out of the car, but Frank stopped her. "Well, hold on a minute. I'll walk you to the door," he said and started to get out of the car, but Ava grabbed his arm and yanked him back into his seat.

"That won't be necessary," she assured him. "I'm going in through the side door, and I don't want your nice shoes to get dirty."

"Well, if you're sure then," Frank replied looking a little disappointed. Ava smiled and nodded before swinging her door open. She was about to close it when Frank stopped her again. "There's a Shakespeare play at the theater next weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Ava felt a guilt flush through her as she opened her mouth to reject him. "Frank, I…"

"You don't want a second date," he finished for her.

"I'm sorry," Ava said. "You're a very nice man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. I just…it's just…well, you're not the man for me."

"There's someone else then?" Frank inquired.

"No, there's…"Ava paused and looked into Frank's earnest gaze. She owed him the truth. "Yes. There's someone else."

Frank smiled ruefully. "Well, whoever he is he's a lucky man," he told her. She smiled kindly at him before closing the door and then watched him drive away. She sighed and walked around the side of the house, and entered through a side door. She didn't even take the time to remove her shoes in the mud porch before heading straight for the kitchen, unpinning her curls and letting them fall down her back before pulling a glass out of the cabinet. Rick and Evie were still gone on their trip with their son and Jonathan was god only knows where so she didn't feel guilty about her plans to get rip roaring drunk tonight. She'd been having a lot of those nights recently, much to her brother's disapproval. She might as well enjoy the night since there'd be no one here to judge her.

She placed the tumbler on the counter and turned for the icebox to get some ice when her eyes landed on black boots poking out from around the doorway of the mud porch. She froze where she stood. Had she been so distracted she hadn't noticed someone hiding out there when she'd come in, or did whoever it was just sneak in now? Slowly and quietly she slid open a kitchen drawer and pulled out the butcher knife before creeping slowly to the door. Then with lightning fast speed she whirled around the flame with the knife outstretched in her hand meaning to pin the intruder to the wall. Her plan was foiled, however, when the intruder skillfully grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side while the other hand pushed her backwards until she was the one pinned against the opposite wall. She struggled to free herself for a moment until the intruder stepped closer to her body and consequently in the moonlight where she could see him clearly. Ava found herself staring into the same dark eyes that have been haunting her dreams.

"Ardeth," she whispered shocked.

Ardeth smiled at her and released his grip on her. "Hello Ava," he greeted her.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked a bright smile spreading across her face.

Ardeth opened his mouth to reply but they were both distracted by the sound of shouting nearby. "Alex, get back there!" they heard Evie order.

"Evie?" Ava exclaimed. She hadn't thought anyone had been home. She turned back to Ardeth. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later," Ardeth told her before storming into the kitchen and heading for the noise.

"I don't like the sound of that," Ava muttered before hurrying after him, still gripping on to the butcher knife. From the room with all the commotion going on she heard some man threaten to kill Evie.

"I think not," Ardeth said firmly sweeping into the room and up next to Evie. Instantly all their foes unsheathed their swords.

"Ardeth," Evie said confused, and then her eyes landed on Ava. "What are you doing here? And Ava, why are you all dressed up?"

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," Ardeth replied.

"What he said," Ava agreed although she, too, wanted to know what was going on and who these men were.

"Ardeth Bay," a large, black man said. He was clearly the group's leader.

"Lock-Nah," Ardeth acknowledged the man.

"You two know each other?" Ava questioned even more confused. Then she sighed before raising her knife up. "Oh what the hell does it matter? I suppose we're going to fight them anyway."

The leader smirked at her before ordering his men to attack. Ardeth swiftly unsheathed his sword and attacked the men who rushed at him, while Evie ran back towards Alex. Ava started to rush after her when one of the men swung his blade at her. She raised her knife to block the blow and slid the blade up to the hilt of the sword before popping the man's sword into the air and catching it herself. The man stared at her in shock before dropping to the ground after she delivered a hard kick to the man's nether region. Ava quickly hopped into the fray surrounding Ardeth and skillfully knocked two more foes out of play. Ardeth was easily thinning out their foes as well.

"Not bad," the man called Lock-Nah complemented. "For some little westerner and a Medjai."

"Okay, now, you listen to…ahh!" Ava cried as an enemy she'd thought she'd knocked out attacked her. His sword had bit into her side, although she'd been able to move quickly enough that he hadn't been able to stab into her. Still, she now had a sizeable gash in her waist that was bleeding quite a lot.

"Ava!" Ardeth yelled in concern and started to head to her aid, but the enemy group's leader decided to join the fray and descended on Ardeth, keeping him from helping her. Ava grit her teeth together and ignored the pain from the wound as she raised her sword and met her opponent blow for blow until she gained the advantage and backed him into a wall. She quickly raised her sword and hit the man hard on the back of his head with its hilt. Wincing in pain she turned around in time to see one of the enemy knock out Evie and begin to carry her away.

"Evie!" she cried and tried to run after her, but the movement caused her wound great pain and she landed hard on her knees. She watched in dismay as the men that weren't unconscious began to file away, taking Evie with them. Lock-Nah and Ardeth were still fighting but the former quickly got the advantage and bit his sword in Ardeth's shoulder before following his men out. Ava flinched as the man threw a large dagger at Ardeth, but was relieved when the Medjai managed to dodge it. Ignoring the pain in her side she managed to climb back to her feet and stumbled to Ardeth.

Ardeth's sharp eyes immediately landed on her wound, the blood having soaked through her white dress in startling contrast. "You're hurt," he said upset.

"It's just a scratch," Ava replied helping him to his feet.

"It's nearly a stab wound!" Ardeth cried. "You need to have it taken care of."

"Well, we don't have the time for that now," she replied. "We have to get Evie back." She turned to her nephew, Alex, who looked a little teary. She placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "We're going to get her back, Alex. But I we need to know details first. What exactly did you say was in the chest again?"

"The Bracelet of Anubis," Alex answered.

Ava sighed. "Well, that doesn't sound like anything good," she said. Ardeth shook his head confirming her concerns. She closed her eyes for patience before turning her attention back to her nephew. "Where's your father?"

"Dad's upstairs," Alex answered. "Do you think they got him, too?"

"I sincerely doubt it, although there must have been more enemies upstairs since he didn't come down to help. Let's go look for him," Ava said limping towards the stairs.

"Aunt Ava?" Alex questioned and she turned around to look at him. Alex was staring over at Ardeth. "Who is this man?"

"He's a…well, he's my…he's a friend," Ava stuttered over her answer.

Alex gave her a knowing smile. "Just a friend?" he asked.

Ava blushed before scowling at her nephew. "Yes! Now we don't have time for this nonsense you cheeky brat! Let's go!" she ordered leading the three up the stairs. She sincerely hoped Ardeth couldn't see the blush that still stained her cheeks.


	2. Losing Alex

**Author's Note:** Well here's the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first so hopefully you'll be happy. There's not too much interaction between Ava and Ardeth in this chapter, but hopefully next chapter will make up for it. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Mummy Returns. All rights belong to the writers and producers of the movie.

* * *

Ava led Alex and Ardeth upstairs and began calling for her brother. She grew more agitated when there was no response. She began ducking her head into rooms, looking for any sign of a struggle. Perhaps the intruders had taken Rick too. She half hoped that was the case. The other possibility for her brother's silence was not one she cared to think of. She shoved open the door of one room and clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw two bodies crumpled in a corner of the room. She was only mildly relieved that they weren't Rick. Her eyes quickly landed on bullet ridden door that led to one of the mansion's bathrooms.

Ava turned to Ardeth who had walked up behind her. "Don't let Alex look in the back corner of the room," she said. Taking a deep breath she marched to the bathroom door and shoved what was left of it open. She sighed in relief when the bathroom was empty. A cool breeze wafting through the room drew her attention to the bathroom window, which was shattered. Her brother had escaped the intruders.

She whirled on her feet and started to stride out of the bathroom. "He's outside," Ava stated. "We'll go…Alex, what are you doing?"

Her nephew had rushed passed her to the window and struggling to climb up on the ledge. "I'm going out the window like Dad did," Alex explained.

"You are not!" Ava cried pulling the boy down and pulling him away from the window. "You'll go out the front door like a normal person." She marched Alex out of the room being careful to keep him in front of her so she could keep an eye on him. Ardeth followed behind. Once she'd finally directed them outside they headed in the direction of the broken window. They hadn't gotten half way when they suddenly saw two figures rushing towards them.

"Dad! Dad!" Alex cried running for his father.

"Are you alright?" Ava heard Rick say, but her eyes were on Jonathan.

"I didn't know you were here," Ava remarked as Jonathan came up to her.

"Well, I'd brought a date home, when I was ambushed by some crazy lady with snakes," Jonathan panted.

"What about a woman with snakes?" Ava asked confused.

"There were intruders…" Jonathan paused in his explanation and she saw that he'd noticed the blood staining her dress crimson. "My God, Ava, what happened to you?"

His words caught Rick's attention who took one look at the gash in her side before he descended on her. "Who hurt you?" he demanded. "Why the hell are you outside running around when you need to take care of that wound? Put pressure on it. You need to go to the hospital. I'll…"

"Oh, it's just a scratch Rick," Ava protested.

"It is hardly just a scratch. You were nearly stabbed," Ardeth cut in.

His voice was enough to drag Rick's attention away from her wound and onto him. With startling suddenness Rick pinned Ardeth to the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rick growled, and then shook his head. "Scratch that. I don't care. Who are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"

"Rick, let him go," Ava ordered gently. "He's here to help us."

Rick slowly released Ardeth but stared at him expectantly for answers. "My friend, I'm not sure," Ardeth said fumbling with his robes before pulling a picture out of a pocket and handing it to Rick. "But wherever this man is your wife will surely be."

"Hey, I know him!" Alex piped up. "He's the curator. He works at the British Museum."

"Are you sure?" Ardeth questioned seriously.

"You better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home," Rick replied. He sighed and drew a hand over his face before looking up at Ardeth. "Okay, you're here. The bad guys are here. Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess, they once again removed the creature from his grave."

"Not to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jonathan said.

"Now's not the time for that, Jonathan," Ava scolded lightly.

"That woman with him," Ardeth replied referencing the photograph, "knows things no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We hoped she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did. Now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Alex cut in pushing his coat sleeves back to reveal a thick golden bracelet around his wrist.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked greedily.

"Honestly, Jonathan," Ava sighed.

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza," Alex told them. "Then whoosh…straight across the desert to Karnak."

Ardeth looked like he was ready to blow. "You have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," he proclaimed. Alex let out an audible gasp.

"You, lighten up," Rick ordered addressing Ardeth before turning to Alex. "You, big trouble."

He turned to Ava and Jonathan, but Ava cut him off before he could say a word. "I know, I know. Get in the car," she sighed, and the group began rushing to the driveway.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son," Ardeth apologized, "but you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on…we have…"

"We?" Rick questioned incredulously. "What we?"

"Get used to the idea Rick. We're involved now," Ava said.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis," Ardeth stated.

"I take it that's not a good thing," Jonathan squeaked.

"Oh, he'll wipe out the world," Rick said.

"It's always the 'wipe out the world' ploy isn't it?" Ava sighed.

"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King," Ardeth continued to explain as if the rest had said nothing, "can send his army back to the Underworld… or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

"They dug up Imhotep cause he's tough enough to take out the Scorpion King," Rick said parking the car in front of the museum.

"That is their plan," Ardeth confirmed.

Rick nodded his head before twisting around and looking at his son in the back seat. "Alex, I got a big job for you," he said. "Stay here and protect the car."

"I could do that!" Jonathan threw in quickly.

"Protect the car?" Alex whined. "Come on. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know," Rick replied getting out of the car.

"Dad!" Alex cried.

"If you see anyone come running out screaming, it's just me," Jonathan said to Alex.

"Maybe you should stay here and watch him," Rick suggested.

"Now, you're talking," Jonathan agreed happily.

Ava started to make her way to the trunk where the weapons were stored, but Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're staying in the car too," he said.

"I am not!" Ava exclaimed. "I can fight, and I'm not afraid like Jonathan."

"I know you're not. I know you can fight, but…"

"It's a scratch Rick," Ava replied crossing her arms.

"That's not why I don't want you coming in," Rick argued.

Ava raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really?" she questioned. "Why don't you want my aid then?"

Rick looked around as if searching for the answer before leaning in so only she could hear him. "Do you really think it's smart to leave Jonathan alone with Alex?"

Ava opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes flickered over to Jonathan who was tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. She knew it wasn't the real reason Rick wanted to leave her here, but it was still a valid one. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," she gave in. "I'll stay. But you owe me a fight."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I'll schedule you one the second we stop these guys from resurrecting Imhotep," he promised. He clasped on hand on Ava's shoulder before hurrying to join Ardeth at the trunk of the car. Ava slid back into the car.

"You're staying too?" Jonathan asked.

"Looks like it," she said sharply. The three waited inside the car while Ardeth and Rick snuck into the museum. Ava silently grumbled that she couldn't go in with them, not only because she didn't like to miss out on a fight, but after ten years she was reluctant to take her eyes off the handsome Medjai she'd fallen in love with.

Suddenly, gunshots pierced their eardrums, and Ava and Jonathan shot a nervous glance towards the building. "Maybe we should start the car," Jonathan suggested. "Be ready to go when they come out." Ava nodded her head in agreement and Jonathan shakily twisted the key in the ignition. Unfortunately he turned the key too hard and snapped it making it impossible to start the car. Jonathan looked ready to panic. "What are we gonna do?"

"You're asking me?" Alex replied. "I'm only eight years old!"

"Keep it together you two," Ava ordered shoving her door open and stepping out of the car. "We need to find new transportation and fast.

She started rushing off down the road when Alex and Jonathan caught up to her. "How do you suggest we get new transportation?" Jonathan asked. "We don't have the time to buy one at a shop?"

"You used to be one hell of a pick pocket, Jonathan," Ava replied. "I think you have an idea of how we're going to get a new vehicle."

"You want to hijack a car?" Jonathan cried incredulously.

"Which one?" Alex asked eagerly. "There aren't many out here."

Ava had to acknowledge that that was a problem. At this time of night not many people were out. No matter where she looked on the street she could not find a single vehicle around. Just when she was about to give up hope her eyes landed on a parked double decker bus. Her sharp eyes watched as a person, presumably the driver, walked away from it and into a café that was still open. "The bus," she said finally. "We're going to take the bus."

She began to tear down the sidewalk in that direction, Jonathan and Alex at her heels. "But the driver has the key, doesn't he?" Alex questioned.

"He'd of left it in the ignition. They always do," Ava and Jonathan answered simultaneously.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"This isn't our first rodeo, kid," Ava replied rushing up the stairs, and then turning to look back at Jonathan. "I never took to driving. Will you do it?"

"Yes, I'll manage it," Jonathan said sitting down in the driver's seat and turned the bus on. "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we're in for a bumpy ride." Jonathan pressed on the gas and sped the bus around the block and then back to the museum. They got there just in time to see Ardeth, Rick, and thankfully Evie looking frantically for them.

Rick caught sight of them and ran towards them. "What's the matter with my car?!" he yelled furiously.

"We were forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Jonathan replied.

"A double-decker bus?" Rick cried, clearly questioning their sanity.

"It was your sister's idea," Jonathan answered.

"It was n…oh who cares? We don't have time for this!" Ava snapped. "Get on the bus Rick." For once her brother actually listened to her and handed her a handgun. She, Rick, and Ardeth wandered to the back of the bus and watched as a group of mummies chased after them, crushing Rick's car in the process.

"Oh, I hate mummies," Rick moaned.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth questioned.

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick replied sarcastically before climbing the stairs to the second level of the bus. Ava watched as the mummies chased after them, climbing the buildings alongside the road in their attempt to catch them. Suddenly, a mummy flew in through the door she and Ardeth stood by. Ardeth blasted it with the Thompson gun severing the mummy in half, but the mummy still continued to attack them. The bus lurched and Ava fell dropping her gun. She watched in dismay as the handgun slid across the floor and out the door. Cursing, she pushed herself to her feet and saw that the mummy had overpowered Ardeth. Just as the mummy was about to strike the last blow a gunshot sounded off.

Ava jumped and glanced up to see Evie holding the Thompson and pointing it where the mummy had just been. Just then the bus came to a halt. "Great driving Uncle Jon," she heard Alex praise.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied shakily looking back at all of them. His eyes landed on Ardeth. "You all right?"

"This was my first bus ride," Ardeth said shakily.

Ava offered him her hand and pulled him to his feet. "You're hurt," she said staring at the deep gash marks across his chest.

"It's only a scratch," Ardeth replied repeating her words from earlier.

Ava smiled in amusement for a second before quickly glancing around the bus. "Where's Rick?" she asked and then remembered that he'd been on the second level, which, having gone under a too short bride, must have been razed completely. She ran back towards the stairs. "Rick!"

"Relax, relax," his voice called down to her. "I'm fine." A few seconds later and Rick descended the stairs in one piece. He squeezed Ava's arm reassuringly before heading to his relieved wife.

"What would I do without you," Evie sighed falling into his arms.

"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Rick teased.

Alex snorted. "Jeez, get a room," he huffed.

Ava turned to glance down at her nephew when she saw a man reaching toward him. "Alex!" she cried.

Alex didn't even have time to turn around as he was grabbed and pulled from the bus. "Let me go!" he cried struggling against his captors.

"Alex!" Ava cried again rushing off the bus and straight at the men taking her nephew. She pulled at their arms in an attempt to dislodge Alex, but one of the men elbowed her harshly in her side with the wound and she fell to the ground in pain. The kidnappers took their chance to escape with Alex.

Ardeth and Jonathan quickly flanked her on each side. "Are you alright, Ava?" Ardeth asked concerned helping Jonathan lift her to her feet.

Ava watched Rick running after the car their enemies had taken Alex in. Watched as the bridge rose up preventing Rick from catching up. She leaned heavily into Jonathan as the pain and blood loss from her wound finally caught up to her. "No, I'm not," she replied.


	3. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to get to Egypt yet. I promise next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Mummy Returns

* * *

Ava was busy comforting Evie while Jonathan lowered the bridge back down.

"We'll get him back, Evie," Ava assured her sister-in-law. "Between Rick and me we'll give those bastards the hell they deserve." She knew her words had very little comfort for the bereaved mother. They didn't make her feel any better either. She kept picturing Alex's frightened face as he was dragged away from his family. Her mind kept replaying what had happened, trying to find anyway she might have saved her nephew. She should have moved faster. She should have seen them coming.

"Evie," she heard Rick whisper and she stepped back so her brother could comfort his wife. Ava stepped back to stand beside Ardeth who took her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him in surprise but noticed he was looking towards her brother and Evie.

"Please do not fear for your son," Ardeth said. "They cannot hurt him, for he wears the bracelet of Anubis."

"Alex is wearing the bracelet?" Evie asked stepping out of Rick's arms.

"When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak," Rick told her.

"At Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey," Ardeth explained.

Evie gasped. "If we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't know where to look for him," she exclaimed.

"Seems to me," Rick said, "that we need a magic carpet."

"Izzy?" Ava questioned, a smile spreading across her face. "My god, I haven't seen him in years."

"Izzy?" Jonathan repeated, sounding a bit petulant. "You know this Izzy too?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ava said. "He was in the same orphanage and me and Rick. He got out the same time as us. We used too…"

"We don't have time for this!" Rick cried storming back to the bus. "We have to beat these people to Karnak. Jonathan, get us to the train station. Now!"

"On it," Jonathan said climbing back onto the bus. Ava turned to move but with the adrenaline fading from her bloodstream she was finally feeling the wound to her side. She winced as the skin pulled and clutched a hand to her side.

"That wound needs to be taken care of," Ardeth said.

Ava looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine," she assured him.

"No. You are in pain," Ardeth replied.

"I'll be…"

"You two need to move!" Rick yelled from the bus.

Evie poked her head out of the bus and her eyes landed on Ava's wound. "Rick, we need to stop at home quickly," she said. "Your sister is injured and needs to take care of her wound and we both need a change of clothes." Ava heard Rick sigh in frustration before he barked his consent. Ardeth helped her onto the bus and Jonathan quickly drove them home.

Evie fussed over Ava the whole ride back to the house and even helped her climb the stairs and to her bedroom. She had even tried to help Ava attend to her wound, but Ava sent her off. Ava knew Evie was just trying to distract herself from her worry. Ava tried the same tactic cleaning and wrapping her wound in bandages. When she'd finally finished up she slipped her bra back on and walked back into her bedroom and headed to the closet.

"I don't mean to rush you but…" Ava squeaked and whirled around to find a mortified Ardeth standing in her doorway. "I apologize. I did not realize you weren't decent."

Ava couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. "It's alright," she told him. "You wouldn't be the first man to see me in a state of half undress. I did use to be a prostitute, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Ardeth said, his dark eyes remaining on her face. Ava loved that he didn't take the opportunity glance her over.

After a moment of silence Ava finally spoke again. "You were sent up here to rush me?" she prompted.

"Yes, your brother wants to get to the train station immediately," Ardeth told her.

"Of course he does," Ava replied turning around and walking into her closet. She came out carrying the black dress she'd worn years ago when they'd fought against Imhotep. "I don't blame him. I'll be down in a moment."

"You still have that dress?" Ardeth asked.

Ava smiled at him as she slipped the dress on. "I'm sentimental," she said. "I always wanted to take a trinket from the adventures I've been on. The last time was the only occasion where it was possible." She looked down as she walked towards her boots and smiled ruefully at the rip at the hem. "Of course, it did suffer some damage."

"As long as you didn't," Ardeth replied.

"None at all," Ava assured him as she took the fabric along the tear and pulled until the skirt had a slit up to her mid-thigh. She slipped on her boot and tucked a knife into her black garter. She looked up at Ardeth who she swore was blushing. "I'm ready, are you?"

"After you," Ardeth said and stepped back to let her pass. Ava smiled and walked with Ardeth to meet her family downstairs before heading out on another adventure.


	4. A Complicated Romance

**Author's Note:** Well hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the last one. I promised more romance between Ardeth and Ava in the sequel so from here out you'll be seeing more of it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Mummy Returns. All rights belong to the writers and producers of the movie.

* * *

Ava had forgotten what the hot, Egyptian sun felt like on her skin and was surprised to find she'd missed it. London rarely ever got truly hot and she realized she'd longed for the heat again. As Rick drove through town after town Ava leaned back in her seat and tipped her head up to the sky feeling contentment flow through her veins. The only thing that would make the moment better was if a certain Medjai was sitting next to her, but Ardeth had left them at the train station in Cairo. He'd told them he had to go and tell the other Medjai chiefs their plans so they could build up an army, but he'd meet them at Izzy Button's place, which was just coming into view now. Ava sat up and stared at the eccentric building that was growing larger by the second. It certainly suited her friend Izzy.

Finally, the car slowed to a stop and they all hopped out. Ava saw Evie looking at the place skeptically. "This is the magic carpet?" she questioned Rick.

"It'll be fine," Rick assured her. "He's a professional."

Ava's eyes darted around the building until they finally landed on her friend. She smiled brightly. "There he is!" she exclaimed.

Rick followed her line of vision and smiled. "Izzy!" he greeted excitedly. Izzy's head popped up and looked over at them, but once his eyes landed on Rick he jumped up and ran inside.

"He definitely remembers you," Evie commented.

"He's a little shy," Rick grumbled storming to the door of the building.

"I forgot things didn't end well between you two on our last adventure together," Ava said following her brother to the door. "I'd have thought he'd still be happy to see me."

"I'll be happy if he's not happy to see you," Rick grumbled, and Ava hid a smile. Izzy had always had a thing for her, and it had driven Rick crazy. He was always protective when it came to her and he'd never let guys get close to her. Thankfully, in recent years he'd loosen up, but it looked like he still didn't think Izzy was a suitable beau for her.

"Jonathan, get out bags," Rick ordered.

"Oh, my hands are full," Jonathan replied weakly.

"Now!" Rick shouted.

"Right!" Jonathan agreed. "I'll get the bags."

"I'll deal with the flight details," Rick said.

"Honey, you're not a subtle man," Evie declared following after him as they burst into the property.

"We don't have time for subtle," Rick replied as his eyes landed on Izzy again. "Izzy, come here."

"He doesn't look happy to see you," Evie commented.

"He's never turned me down yet," Rick told her.

"Well, you never gave him much of a choice," Ava replied remembering their adventures in more detail now. Rick had always found a way to bully Izzy along on their pursuits for treasure.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care," Izzy stated having finally stopped running. "Forget it O'Connell. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot. Last time I got shot in the ass. I'm in mourning for my ass."

"Ah, I remember that," Ava said smiling. She'd helped drag him to some healer's bungalow.

Izzy glanced over at her, interest lighting up in his eyes. "Ava, always a pleasure," he greeted her before turning back to Rick. "Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"

"Bank job?" Evie questioned.

"It's not like it sounds," Rick told her.

"Uh, it's exactly how it sounds," Ava replied. Rick shot her a glare.

"I'm flying high," Izzy explained, "hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly low for the pick-up. The next thing you know, I get shot. I'm lying there in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out…and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl."

"Belly dancer girl?" Evie repeated sounding annoyed.

"I knew this would be entertaining," Ava commented. "But, Izzy your spleen was not hanging out, and I would know, seeing as I'm the one that got you to that healer."

"Well, you were the only good thing about working with this jackass," Izzy stated smiling flirtatiously at her.

"I'm beginning to see why you always get shot, Izzy," Rick commented shifting to the right a little to stand in front of Ava. She just rolled her eyes and stepped around him. "Izzy, I think you and I should talk."

"As long as I don't get shot," Izzy agreed.

"Quit your whining," Rick ordered. "You're gonna get paid this time."

"Have you looked around here any?" Izzy asked. "What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?"

"I'm gonna keep this short," Rick said dangerously. "My little boy's out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back."

"Izzy, please?" Ava joined in sending him the puppy dog look that had always hooked him in in the past.

Izzy groaned and looked around him as if looking for a way out, until his eyes landed on Jonathan and the golden scepter he was carrying. "If you give me that gold stick, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me for a surfboard," he declared.

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" Rick asked amused. "Say, by the way, when did you lose your eye?" Ava had been wondering that also and stared more closely at the black patch.

"I didn't," Izzy replied shoving it up on his forehead to reveal a perfectly healthy eye. "I just thought it made me look more dashing."

"Typical Izzy," Ava sighed.

Izzy smiled at her. "I need an hour and I can get us up and running," he told them.

"Work fast," Rick said.

At the end of the hour Ardeth finally arrived, bringing with him eleven other men. "Who are your friends?" Jonathan asked.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medjai," Ardeth explained before calling out for someone. "Horus!" A falcon swooped down and landed on his extended arm

"Ah. Pet bird," Jonathan said.

"My best and most clever friend," Ardeth replied. "He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow. If the Army of Anubis arises they will do all they can to stop it." The commanders nodded before riding off to prepare their men. Ava led Ardeth and Jonathan over to Rick and Evie who were walking towards the back of Izzy's home.

"Are you sure Izzy is reliable?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, he's realiable-ish," Rick told her.

"It'll be fine, Evie," Ava assured her but then frowned when she saw the contraption Izzy had ready for them.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izzy exclaimed.

"It's a balloon," Rick stated dumbfounded.

"It's a dirigible," Izzy corrected him.

"Where's your airplane?" Rick snapped.

"Airplanes are a thing of the past," Izzy replied.

"Since when?" Ava cried.

"Izzy, you were right," Rick said pulling his pistol out of its harness. "You're gonna get shot."

"She's faster than she looks," Izzy defended the dirigible. "And she's real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless, of course, we go with your approach…barging in face first, guns blazing, getting your friends shot in the ass!"

"He's got you there Rick," Ava pointed out.

"He could have been talking about you too," Rick replied stowing his pistol away and moving to board the dirigible. Ava smiled and looked back at Ardeth who was staring at the balloon with hesitation.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" he asked.

Ava laughed. "Come on," she encouraged. "At least this time we won't be strapped to the wings."

As night fell Ava found herself chatting with Ardeth and Jonathan. She found it amusing that the two men got on as well as they did considering the vast differences in their personalities and morals. "O'Connell does not want to believe, but he flies like Horus to his destiny," Ardeth was telling them.

"Yes, very interesting," Jonathan replied uninterested. "Tell me more about this gold pyramid."

"Oh Jonathan," Ava sighed.

Ardeth just smiled. "It is written that since the time of the Scorpion King no man who has laid eyes upon it has ever returned to tell the tale," he explained.

"Where is all this stuff written?" Rick questioned skeptically.

"Who does the writing is the better question," Ava added. Rick gave her a smile before moving along to the front of the dirigible to be with Evie. Ava watched in sympathy as the two clung to each other.

"Hello!" Jonathan's cry brought her attention back to her company and she turned to see him holding his golden stick. "Pretty nice, eh?" This is all I have left in the world. The rest of my fortune was lost to some rather unscrupulous characters actually."

"More like you just don't know when to quit," Ava stated.

"You could have stopped me," Jonathan said. "You were with me a handful of times."

"I did try to stop you," Ava replied. "You usually responded that you'd win the next turn." Jonathan gave her a look while Ardeth chuckled.

"If the curator reacted the way you say, it must be very important," Ardeth said. "If I were you, I would keep it close."

"My friend, the gods couldn't take this away from me," Jonathan replied before I was snatched out of his hands by Izzy.

Ava laughed. "Maybe the gods couldn't, but Izzy can," she teased as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"To find someplace quiet to sleep," Ava replied. "I have a feeling you and Izzy will start quarrelling any minute." She walked away after that and found someplace to nestle down in for the night.

The next morning she was staring out at the world passing by at the bow of the dirigible when Ardeth walked up to her. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

Ava smiled. "As well as one can when your nephew has been taken captive by an evil resurrected mummy," she replied.

"You seem very fond of your nephew," Ardeth commented. "When I saw the two of you together you looked close."

"I babysit a lot," Ava said. "Whenever Rick and Evie want to go out. I'm the more reliable relative when it comes to looking after him. He's growing up though. Soon he won't need me to look after him. He probably doesn't need me now."

"You have no children of your own?" Ardeth questioned.

"No, I never married," Ava told him. "It would cause quite the scandal if I had children."

Ardeth nodded. "You never met anyone?" he said surprised. Ava gave him a look, and he blushed. "Well, it's just, after ten years…I thought…"

"No I never met anyone," Ava repeated staring back out at the view in front of them. "No man I met ever interested me as much as…" She glanced back up at him and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter. Please, excuse me. I have to go see about something." She turned and briskly began to walk away but Ardeth grabbed her arm and pulled her back around.

"In the ten years since we parted I haven't been able to close my eyes without seeing your beautiful face. I haven't been able to look at the stars and not think your blue eyes are much brighter," Ardeth told her.

Ava stared up at him shocked. "Ardeth, I…" But she did not get any further as he suddenly kissed her. It did not take long for her to kiss him back. She tangled her fingers in his long hair and drew herself closer to him. It was not like the hurried, fear filled kiss they'd shared on their last adventure. This kiss was filled with passion, and the longing they'd felt for each other over the long years apart. Ava could have kissed him forever…but fate had other plans.

"Hm-mmm," Rick coughed and the two jumped apart.

Ava took one look at her brother's stern face and flushed. She looked up at Ardeth who actually looked mildly wary. Ava nodded her head and turned back to her brother. "I have to see Izzy about something," she said and quickly rushed off. She should have known her brother would follow her.

"What are you doing Ava?" he asked.

"I told you I need to see Izzy about…" Ava cut off as she looked at Rick's face. "It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss, hmm?" Rick questioned. "You barely know the guy."

"That's not true," Ava protested.

"You've met him once before in your life and I don't think you know what you're doing. He…"

"Could you stop?!" Ava cried frustrated. "You do this every time!"

"Do what?" Rick asked confused.

"Interfere with my love life!" Ava accused. "Every time I find a guy you send him running."

"Well, maybe you should pick less scrupulous fellows," Rick pointed out.

"Ardeth is not a scrupulous fellow," Ava declared.

"No, but he's not a proper suitor for you," Rick said.

"What?" Ava exclaimed. "He's noble, he's heroic, he's a nice guy, he's…"

"Someone who lives in the desert," Rick interrupted her.

"Why on earth does that matter?" Ava asked. "That's a very prejudice thing to say, Rick."

Rick held up his hands. "I'm just trying to make a point," he told her.

"Which is?" Ava demanded.

"That you're not thinking this little romance of yours through," Rick replied.

"Oh, Rick, don't be…"

"Just hear me out," Rick said. "There's a lot of baggage that comes with a man like Ardeth. He's part of some secret society that constantly works to keep Imhotep from being brought back to life. Admittedly, they haven't done such a good job with that in the past decade, but, hey, no one's perfect."

"You're rambling Rick," Ava stated. "Get to the point."

"My point is that secret societies have a lot of secrets," Rick declared. "Ardeth isn't going to tell you everything. There will be a lot of secrets he keeps from you."

"Secrets that I probably don't need or want to know," Ava argued.

Rick gave her a look before continuing. "Point number two," he listed, "his job is a full time job. He won't be able to leave Egypt to come visit us in England and he'll most likely not want you to go by yourself. Which means we don't get to see you anymore. Alex, your nephew, doesn't get to see you anymore."

"I'd write," Ava pointed out.

"Again, you'd be living in the desert," Rick stated. "Writing correspondences will be extremely spotty." Ava kept silent, not having a response. Rick wasn't finished, however. "My third point, there will be a lot of customs that you are not familiar with. You'll be an outsider to his people and many will probably not accept you. Is that really the life you want?" Ava opened her mouth to reply but Rick motioned for her to keep quiet. "Think about what I just told you before you run off with him."

Ava watched him walk off before she turned to look back at Ardeth who was now chatting with Jonathan. Why did Rick always have to make things so complicated? She scowled and walked to the opposite end of the dirigible where Izzy was steering.

"I see he still won't let you have a boyfriend," Izzy commented.

"Oh, shut up, Izzy," Ava muttered.


	5. Crash

**Author's Note:** Not my best chapter but I had to get it running again. Next chapter should be better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review. I predict at most only three remaining chapters for this fic.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Mummy Returns.

* * *

The rest of the day Ava did her best to avoid both her brother and Ardeth. Jonathan spent the day teasing her until Evie had dragged him away before she could punch his teeth out. Unfortunately, Izzy picked up right where Jonathan had left off. She wondered if anyone was giving Ardeth any flak about the kiss, but she figured Rick was probably keeping a close eye on him. She had seen him start to make his way over to her at certain points during the day only to suddenly run off. She didn't see Rick but she knew his tactics. He never had let anyone near her. At night though the group had convened together and she found herself back in the Medjai's presence. Only now his attention was focused on Rick.

"If a man dies not embrace his past, he has no future," Ardeth insisted.

"Look…even if I was some sort of sacred Medjai," Rick said skeptically, "what good does that do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart," Ardeth told him earnestly. "If you embrace it and accept it, you can do anything."

"Sounds great," Rick replied dismissively before changing the topic. "Listen, what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"

"His powers are returning quickly," Ardeth sighed. "When he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him." Ava was about to interject but suddenly Evie cried out and threw herself over the side of the dirigible.

"Christ!" Ava exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She grabbed onto Rick's waist who was dangling precariously over the edge of the dirigible having caught Evie mid jump. Ava grit her teeth as she felt her feet slide closer and closer to the edge. Rick and Evie were too heavy for her to pull up. She looked over her shoulder at the three remaining members of their team. "Help me!"

"Right away," Jonathan answered seemingly shaken out of his shock. He gripped Ava around the waist and together they pulled Rick and Evie to safety.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ava cried shaking Evie slightly.

Rick pushed her off but gave Evie a concerned look. "Evie, I know you haven't been yourself lately with these dreams and visions…" he said but Evie waved him off as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"No, they're memories," she told them. "From my previous life."

"What?" Ava asked, but Evie continued.

"Honestly, I'm not losing my mind," the British woman insisted. "It all makes perfect sense now."

"That's why we found the bracelet?" Rick asked trying to go along with her.

"Exactly," Evie replied confidently. "I was its protector."

"Now do you believe me, my friend?" Ardeth joined in. "Clearly you were destined to protect this woman."

"Hope you're not doomed to fail," Ava muttered. "God knows she doesn't make things easy for you."

Rick shook his head. "Right," he said. "She's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior of God."

"Your son leads the way to Ahm Shere," Ardeth persisted. "Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago."

"And how does the story end?" Rick asked.

"Only the journey's written. Not the destination," Ardeth replied.

"Convenient," Rick and Ava snorted.

"How else do you explain Evie's visions?" Ardeth questioned. "That it is your son who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?"

"Coincidence," Rick told him.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate," Ardeth said.

"Yes, well," Ava cut in feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. "There's been enough excitement for one night. We should all go to bed."

"I'm with her," Jonathan agreed. "Evie try not to throw yourself overboard again."

"Oh shut up Jonathan," Evie exclaimed.

The next day the tension hadn't evaporated. Ava found herself secluded to one side of the ship and Ardeth on the other. She had seen him try and approach her once, but immediately backed off. She could only assume Rick had sent him a warning glance and sent him running. Ava glowered at the thought before turning her gaze out to the land below them.

"I guess your romance with the Medjai isn't approved by Rick?" Jonathan questioned as he sauntered up behind her.

Ava spared him only a glance. "Rick thinks there are too many differences between us," she replied.

"And you're listening to him?" Jonathan asked. "Well, I'm surprised. I would think that would just make you go after him more." Ava didn't say a word. "Unless you did go after him and Rick caught you in the act."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Jonathan!" Ava cried. "It was just a kiss."

To her shock Jonathan's face lost its teasing expression. "Well, if you want my opinion I agree with your brother," he said.

"What?!" Ava exclaimed. "Since when do you agree with anyone other than me?"

"Since you think you're being unreasonable," Jonathan replied.

"Unreasonable?" Ava repeated.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "You've lost your head to this Medjai."

"You like Ardeth," Ava protested.

"Yes, but he's not the man for you," Jonathan said.

"Oh, and the men you've set me up with over the past ten years are?" Ava shot back.

"Well, at least then maybe I'd…" Jonathan didn't finish.

"You'd what?" Ava asked.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter," Jonathan replied.

"No. What? Jonathan," Ava called chasing after Jonathan who'd begun to walk away. "What are you…?" She didn't finish her sentence though. She'd been distracted by something on the ground below. She leaned over the basket of the dirigible and squinted her eyes. It was a train. "Rick! Evie!"

"What?" Rick cried. "What's wrong?"

"Tell Izzy to ground the dirigible," Ava replied. "I found him." Rick gave the orders and soon their feet were on solid ground. Izzy stayed with the dirigible while the rest took off towards the train. Ava jumped onto the train and turned her gun on an empty compartment. She frowned and began to travel down the length of the train. She met up with Ardeth who shook his head. They poked their heads out of the train to see Jonathan and Rick staring up at the train in frustration.

"Rick!" they heard Evie cry then and they all took off running through the columns of the site they were at. Ava managed to keep up with Rick and Ardeth and they reached Evie together.

"They've gone," Evie told them.

"We've lost them?" Rick sighed angrily.

Evie held out an article of clothing towards Rick and Ava. "Alex left us his tie," she said excitedly. "And he made us a little sand castle."

Ava laughed when she looked at it. "It's the Temple Island of Philae," she said. "He's telling us where they're going."

"Atta boy, Alex!" Rick cheered. "Come on!" It turned into a game of catch up then. They followed Alex's clues until they'd traveled past the borders.

"We must be out of Egypt by now," Ava said as she stared down at the Nile below them.

"In ancient times," Evie told them, "all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. The oasis must be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry," Rick assured her. "We'll find him. He's a smart kid. He'll leave us a sign." Ava wandered away from the pair then to give them some privacy. She wondered around the dirigible until she was behind Izzy. They traveled on for a few more minutes before a strange rumbling sound filled the air. Ava frowned and glanced around her. Suddenly, she saw a wall of water rise up a few feet behind the dirigible and gasped.

Izzy turned at the sound of her distress and freaked. "We're in trouble!" he screamed. The others in the group turned to see the source of the distress call.

"Izzy, come hard right!" Rick ordered as Ardeth's falcon flew off. "Starboard! Starboard!" Ava stumbled back as the dirigible flew into the gaping mouth of water and then fell and tumbled to the front of the dirigible as Izzy sent it flying. Ardeth tried to help her to her feet, but every time Izzy would turn the wheel she'd slide out of his reach. Finally, they came to a stop.

"Was there a little something you forgot to mention?" Izzy asked them after a moment.

Rick looked like he was about to respond when his eyes widened. "He's back!" he shouted.

"Hang on!" Izzy cried. He went to get the gas burning again, but it didn't seem to be working. "Well that's not good."

"What do you mean that's not good?" Ava gasped her eyes wide as the water crashed towards them.

Rick grabbed onto her and pinned her between him and the wall. "Hang on!" he ordered everyone. Ava closed her eyes as the water hit and prayed they'd all make it out alive.


	6. I'm Coming With You

**Author's Note:** There's not much left of this fic. I will soon be done with Ava and her adventures with Rick, Evie, Jonathan, and of course Ardeth. I'm not sure right now but I think there will only be one or two more chapters to this fic. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Mummy Returns

* * *

Ava groaned as she pushed herself up on her knees. Her head was spinning and she felt something warm trickling down her face. She touched her hand to it and saw blood staining her fingers when she pulled away.

"You're bleeding," Ardeth said tipping her face towards him.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "Just a scratch."

"We should get it taken care of," Ardeth murmured brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ava!" Rick's frantic voice called out. She turned to see him rushing towards her. She wondered when they'd got flung from each other in the fall.

"I'm fine, Rick," Ava said quickly stepping away from Ardeth.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding!" Rick cried pressing his hand to her wound.

"We already covered that," Ava replied stepping out of his reach. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well as bloody okay as one can be when one falls out of the sky," Jonathan grumbled walking over towards them with Evie right behind.

"Where's Izzy?" Evie asked. They looked around frantically for a moment until they noticed a figure standing by the ruins of the dirigible.

"Izzy!" Rick called hurrying over to his old friend. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine," Izzy brushed his concerns off testily. "BUT MY DIRIGIBLE ISN'T!"

"I'm sorry, Izzy," Ava said soothingly.

"About the dirigible…" Rick began.

"Rick," Ava warned but he waved her off.

"We're gonna need to get her back in the air," Rick continued.

"You don't understand," Izzy replied exasperatedly. "This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air, gas. Where am I gonna get gas around here? Bananas? TARZANS ASS?"

"If anybody can fill this thing up with hot air, Izzy, it's you," Rick replied clapping Izzy on the shoulder before walking away from the wreck.

Ava sent Izzy an apologetic smile. "Rick, it isn't fair to shoulder this on him," she admonished gently.

"Well, the rest of us are needed to get Alex back," Rick said aggravated.

Ava's heart ached for her brother. She pulled him into a hug. "We're going to get him back," she soothed.

Rick nodded. "Let's go. We need to get to higher ground," he said and led the group minus Izzy into the thick brush of the jungle. Ardeth tied the notice of their location to his falcon's leg and sent him off to the other leaders of the Medjai tribes. They had only traveled a few short steps when they heard a gunshot.

Ardeth froze and looked up at the sky. "Horus!" he shouted. "Horus!" There was no response. The falcon did not fly back to his owner. Ava started to reach for the Medjai but Ardeth shook himself off and turned to Rick. "I must go."

"Where?" Rick asked.

"To tell the commanders where we are," Ardeth replied. "If the Army of Anubis arises…"

"I need you to help me find my son," Rick urged. Ardeth looked torn.

"Ardeth, please," Ava whispered. His dark eyes met hers and he nodded before turning back to Rick.

"Then first I shall help you," Ardeth agreed.

"Thank you," Rick replied sincerely. The group then rushed through the jungle only stopping when night fell. In the jungle darkness happened all at once. There was no lingering light to provide comfort. Ava glanced down at an open field below the cliff embankment they had stopped on.

"Ava?" Evie inquired.

"Do you remember that unsettling feeling at Hamunaptra?" Ava asked hugging her arms to her middle. Evie nodded. "I feel that now. Like we're being watched."

Rick gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised.

"I know," Ava replied.

"So is this where were setting up the ambush?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Ardeth confirmed. "The men who have Alex will lead him through the field below to the temple. We'll be ready for them." The Medjai turned and started planning with Rick, Ava, and Evie. Jonathan remained a few feet away from the group. While the rest were preparing for battle they heard a startled cry from Jonathan.

"My word!" Jonathan exclaimed shoving a bush out of the way to reveal a bunch of shriveled heads "Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that." They all gave him a strange look. "Just curious?"

"We need to find you a hobby, Jonathan," Ava replied snapping her pistol to her harness.

Jonathan walked back over to the group and picked up a rifle. Ardeth glanced over at him. "You any good with that?" he asked.

"Three times Fox and Hound's grand champion," Jonathan responded proudly while eyeing up the large scimitar Ardeth had been sharpening. "You any good with that?"

"You'll know soon enough," Ardeth returned snapping the blade to Jonathan's throat. "The only way to kill an Anubis warrior is to take off its head."

"I'll remember that," Jonathan choked as the blade was removed from his neck.

"Alright, let's head out," Rick said. "Evie, Jonathan, Ava…"

"Oh no," Ava protested. "I'm coming with you and Ardeth."

"Ava…"

"Don't even try to argue with me, Rick!" Ava cried. "I am just as capable in a fight as you are. You're not the only one with Jack O'Connell's blood running through your veins."

Rick smiled. "No, I'm not," he agreed. "But every little piece of you is Mom."

"She wouldn't have let you go out there without her either," Ava replied.

Rick's shoulders slumped in defeat and he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "What would I ever do without you?" he groaned.

"Probably get yourself killed," Ava commented. "Or arrested. I seem to recall that happening to you once about ten years ago."

Rick laughed. "Come on," he urged.

Ava, Ardeth, and Rick made their way down to the field hiding in the tall grass. They stepped carefully to avoid giving their position. They hadn't gotten far when all hell broke loose. Imhotep's men began running around, and the fighting broke out. Ava bit into her opponents, knocking through them with ease. She certainly had enough motivation to win. No one snatched her nephew from her without paying for it. Suddenly, as she was about to lay a round into an enemy in front of her, she was barreled into from the side. Ava fell to the ground with a thud but didn't hesitate before rolling onto her back and raising her gun out in front of her, finger on the trigger, only to see Alex standing over her.

"Alex!" she gasped.

"Aunt Ava?" Alex replied panting. Ava quickly pulled him into her arms and kissed him all over his face. "Gross! Get off!"

"Nope," Ava held him tighter to her. "Not done hugging you yet. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alex admitted.

Ava finally pushed him back so she could check him over for wounds. "You don't look injured," she said.

"I'm fine, Aunt Ava," Alex whined.

Ava rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, alright," she sighed. "Let's find your father." She glanced up and looked around, finally catching sight of Rick a few feet ahead of her. Just as she was about to lead Alex over to him she caught sight of one of the enemies sneaking up behind Ardeth who was too busy locked in battle with Lock Nah to notice. Ava froze, torn over what she should do. She closed her eyes and breathed out as she made her decision. When she opened them again she looked down at her nephew.

"Alex," she said firmly. "Your dad is straight ahead. Don't stop for anyone. Just keep pushing until you meet up with him."

"But, Aunt Ava, what about you?" Alex asked.

"I need to help Ardeth," Ava replied. "I'll be fine, Alex. Just go." Alex nodded and headed off in the direction she'd pointed him in. She waited to make sure he didn't turn back before rushing towards Ardeth. She had just gotten within shooting range when Ardeth defeated Lock Nah. She wasn't going to make it in time. She opened her mouth to warn Ardeth about his attacker behind him when a gun shot rang out in the night and the attacker dropped dead. Ardeth turned in time to see the body of his enemy fall to the ground before looking up at the embankment above.

"Jonathan," Ava whispered.

Ardeth nodded in both confirmation and thanks before turning his attention to her. "Find your brother," he told her. "The battle is over now."

Ava shook her head. "No. I'm coming with you," she replied.

Ardeth shook his head. "You can't imagine how much I want that," he told her. "How much I've longed for you in the ten years since we last saw each other. But I can't take you away from your family."

Ava shook her head. "I've been with my family for the past ten years. Something has always been missing," she insisted. "You have always been missing. Ten years ago I let you go. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Your brother…"

"Will understand," Ava said. "I'm not going anywhere, Ardeth. Unless you don't want me, I'm coming with you."

Ardeth smiled a little. "Who could not want you?" he sighed before offering his hand. She took it and together they rushed off to reunite with the Medjai tribes to prepare for a much larger battle.


	7. The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:** Well...it's finished. My time with Ava and the characters from The Mummy series has come to an end. I will not be writing a fanfiction for the third movie. I've actually never seen it. So this is the last installment for this fandom. I'm feeling very sad about it and that's why I procrastinated putting this chapter up. Ava has been one of my favorite oc's and she is possibly my oldest. It will be sad to let her go but the story had to come to an end. I hope you all like this last chapter and that you've enjoyed the story as a whole. Thank you for all who have read these two fics and for the readers who have commented. Seeing the reviews and that the story has been viewed really helped motivate me to continue. And for the last time for this fic...I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Mummy Returns.

* * *

Ava and Ardeth joined the legions of Medjai who had come to fight the world's threat. Ava tried not to feel so overwhelmed. She had never expected for there to be so many Medjai warriors. Ardeth explained that there weren't so many in one tribe, but when the twelve tribe's warriors were brought together they were a formidable foe. She could see why for herself. Ava felt out of place amongst the warriors and stayed close to Ardeth. She felt the other's eyes on her. She didn't know what they thought of her, but she couldn't help but remember Rick's warning. She didn't know these people or their customs. And she didn't fit in with them. They might not approve of her and Ardeth.

She tried not to startle when one of the Medjai approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder. Ava spun around and saw he was leading a horse over to her. The man held the reins out to her. Hesitantly, she took the horse from him. The man didn't smile and pulled a scimitar out of his black robes. She started to back away but Ardeth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't mean to threaten you," he assured her. "You will need the scimitar to fight the army of Anubis." She nodded her head and reached up to take the weapon from the other Medjai. Ava tucked it into the sash tied around her waist and mounted her horse.

"How much trouble are we in?" she asked moving her horse up beside Ardeth's

"We'll face a formidable foe," Ardeth told her. "One we are unlikely to survive."

"Sounds reassuring," Ava remarked and he smiled sadly at her.

"You should have gone with your brother," he said. "I'd feel better if you were safe with him."

Ava frowned. "You've met my brother Ardeth. Being with him is hardly safe. What's really bothering you?"

"I want you with me," Ardeth declared. "But I never wanted to take you away from your family. I know how close you are to your brother. I never wanted to separate you from him. It's why I never asked you to stay with me all those years ago."

Ava smiled softly at him. "I love my brother. I love Evie, Jonathan, and Alex too," she told him. "But someone has been missing from my life for the past ten years. I've been missing you Ardeth. I thought about you every single day. I love you. I think I've loved you from the moment when we first met."

Ardeth reached towards her and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I love you too," he said gently. "I won't be letting you go this time."

"That's good," Ava replied, "because I have no intention of leaving."

Ardeth's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I wonder what my people will think of you," he chuckled.

Ava bit her lip worriedly. "I'm not sure they'll approve," she fretted.

Ardeth smiled. "You don't have to worry about earning their approval," he assured her. "You have already gained their respect. They remember what you did to save the world last time Imhotep was resurrected. You will be welcomed in my tribe."

Ava opened her mouth to respond when a strange black shadow swept across the desert sand. The horses began to stir, pawing at the ground nervously. Ardeth spurred his horse to move and followed the moving shadow, Ava right behind him. She watched in shocked horror as the shadow evolved into tall, ominous beings. They had the head of a jackal but the body of a human being. They were grotesque. Ava looked to Ardeth for his orders. He nodded at her and yelled something in Arabic that could only mean attack.

Ava kicked the sides of her horse hard, making him run forward. She pulled the scimitar out of her sash and raised it level to her head as she charged forward. She met the army head on, matching blow for blow until she could get an opening and sliced through the monsters' necks. Around her, men were being knocked from their mounts, being forced to fight on foot. She clung to her horse, knowing the beasts toward over her. She would be at a severe disadvantage if she were knocked off her mount. She turned her horse to face another opponent but instead saw Ardeth flung from his horse. She spurred her own horse towards him and slashed her scimitar through an enemy who'd been about to attack Ardeth. Ardeth looked up at her and nodded in thanks before turning to face another attacker.

Ava managed to stay on her horse awhile longer, but eventually one of the Anubis warriors knocked her off. Her scimitar went flying out of her hand and landed a few feet ahead of her. She scrambled on her knees to grab it but the warrior loomed over her. She raised her arms up, expecting the sharp bite of blade, but suddenly the beast scattered apart in smoke. She stared up at the man who'd given her the horse earlier. She smiled warmly at him before rejoining the battle.

The fighting seemed to go on forever until finally when they raised their weapons there were no more enemies left to fight. The Medjai warriors began to cheer. Ava turned to Ardeth, ready to celebrate, but he looked unsure. Suddenly, he tore off across the sand. Ava followed with the other Medjai warriors. Ava's eyes widened in dismay as she saw thousands of Anubis warriors approaching over a sand dune. They approached quickly and without mercy. Ava reached for Ardeth who wrapped himself around her to shield her from the oncoming slaughter. She closed her eyes and waited for death…that never came.

Slowly, they all straightened up and stared around them. The army was gone. They'd won. Ava smiled brightly before throwing herself at Ardeth and kissing him. She felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into the kiss. When she pulled away she saw his eyes lit up in amusement.

"A little forward, don't you think?" he teased.

She laughed. "I should have done that ten years ago," she replied.

"No," Ardeth said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I should have done that ten years ago." A rumbling sound caught their attention then and they turned their heads to see a cloud of smoke cover the pyramid where her family was. Ava frowned and felt her heart stop.

"Ardeth…"

"Hold on," Ardeth told her. He whistled and his steed came running towards them. He lifted her up onto his mount before climbing up behind her and together they charged off running towards her family. She kept her eye on the pyramid and felt relief when she saw the dirigible heading towards it.

"I don't know how Izzy managed," Ava murmured as she watched it stop right alongside the pyramid. She watched as one of her family members was dragged up into the dirigible. Ardeth followed the flying device until they were right under it. Ava raised her hand and waved.

* * *

Rick glanced down at the desert and saw his sister with Ardeth, smiling up at them and waving. He smiled sadly and waved in return. "Goodbye, Ava," he said, swallowing around a lump in his throat.

"Dad, aren't we going back for Aunt Ava?" Alex asked tugging on his sleeve.

"No, Alex," Evie told him holding onto her son. "She's where she wants to be."

"But where will she live?" Alex asked.

"With Ardeth and his people," Rick told him.

Alex frowned confused. "Why?" he questioned. "Doesn't she like living with us."

"She loved living with us," Evie said. "Especially you."

"But she's missed Ardeth for a very long time now," Rick explained. "And this time she's chosen to stay with him."

"Do they love each other like you and mum do?" Alex asked.

"Exactly like we do," Evie answered.

"Oh. Well then I guess it's good that she's staying with him," Alex replied. "But I'm going to miss her."

Rick smiled. "We're all going to miss her," he declared looking over at Jonathan who was still staring morosely over the side of the dirigible. He felt a twinge of pity. He may not always have had the highest opinion of the man but he knew Jonathan had always been in love with his sister. He walked over and clapped his brother-in-law on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Jonathan. If it's any comfort I think she really did care about you."

"Oh, yes, I know," Jonathan replied trying to sound light and at ease. "It's just…I was just thinking about something we'd talked about years ago."

"And what's that?" Evie asked curious.

Jonathan smiled ruefully and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "We'd promised if we both hadn't found someone in ten years we'd marry each other."

"She would have said yes, Jonathan," Rick said reassuringly.

"Oh, I know she would have," Jonathan replied. "But anyway, she's always wanted to be with Ardeth. She'll be happy now. That will be my consolation. That and this." He picked up the gold pyramid tip. Rick shook his head before glancing back down at Ardeth and Ava's disappearing forms. With an ache in his chest he watched them ride off together. It would be the last time he ever saw his sister.

* * *

"Goodbye, Rick," Ava said as she waved goodbye to the brother she'd loved so fiercely and the people who had been her family for the past ten years.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ardeth asked her. "I can get you to Cairo and you can go home."

Ava turned her head up so she could look up at him and smiled. "I am home," she told him. "You're my home." He smiled and kissed her. As this adventure came to an end Ava knew she finally had her happy ending.

The End


End file.
